Runaway
by Rin Mikura
Summary: kai and aichi were now dating!they were exited to tell there friend but on the way they saw something that made them rethink and they decided to run away...a kaichi story (sorry I am not good with summeries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna-san please note that in this fic there will one major change and that is that they will be able to summon only there vanguards from cray**

* * *

 _Aichi was asked out by by kai they were going to tell their friends the good news but on the way there they saw some people being beaten at the park then they asked what had happened_

"What's happening here?" Aichi asked a man in a crowd

"Well you see these kids beaten up there?" The man said pointing at them

"Yeah" kai said looking at them

"Well there both males but they like each other the kids beating them up were there friends but they aren't anymore since the two boys like each other and they will probably keep them apart from now onwards" the man said

 _Aichi and kai were both silent after that…_

'What if our friend do the same to us after we let them know…?" aichi and kai thought both at the same time before looking at each other

"Kai-kun are you thinking what I am thinking..?" aichi asked a little bit hesitant

"Yes aichi…" kai replied

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Aichi asked looking at him

"Do you think we should run away…?" Kai asked

"Hmmm " aichi thought for awhile and then finally answered"i guess that's the only option we currently have…" aichi said sadly

"You don't have to if don't want to you know.." kai said looking away from aichi

"No….it's ok…" aichi replied

"Ok..so when?" aichi asked

"How about tonight?" kai replied as he looked at aichi as aichi nodded

"What location?" aichi asked

"At the park at 3 o'clock." kai said

"Ok so I will be going home now to pack up" aichi said waving goodbye at kai

"Bye aichi" kai said waving back at him

 _kai felt a little bit guilty for taking aichi from everyone_

* * *

In aichi's room

"I'm sorry mom,emi,kamui,misaki,miwa and everyone else" aichi said packing up his bags

 _After packing up his bags he wrote a letter and waited for 3 o'clock when it hit 3 aichi went to the park and saw kai waiting for him_

"Kai-kun!" aichi said running to him

"Hey aichi.."kai said smiling a bit

 _After that they both set out_

"So kai-kun where are we going?"aichi asked innocently

Kai smiled and said"I am going anywhere as long as it is with you."that made Aichi blush a little

 _After some time it was morning and they got far away enough_

Aichi yarns and kai said "hey aichi if you feel sleepy I could piggyback you.."kai said concerned

"oh no I couldn't possibly bother you like that" kai knew he would say that cause he was simply to kind so he kneel down and say "Come on" after that aichi just fell on kai hands because he was too tired.

* * *

In aichi's house

"Hey aichi come down for breakfast"emi said knocking on the door to aichi's room

 _After some time there was no response and emi was getting worried and irritated_

"Aichi!" emi said bursting inside the room

"Huh...where are you hiding aichi this is not funny" emi said looking around

 _After 5 minutes of searching shizuka also came up_

"What are the 2 of you doing?" shizuka said as she entered the room

"Mom! Help! I can't find aichi anywhere" emi said to her mother

"What do you mean that you can't find him" shizuka said as she looked around and she saw a note "there's a note!" shizuka said as she walked over to it it reads **:**

 _Dear mom,emi_

 _By the time you're reading this I am probably far away...I am sorry but I had my reasons .I don't know if I will come back or not but remember that I will always love you -Aichi_

"Aichi…" Shizuka said with tears

"Mom….we have to find him…." emi said also with tears in her eyes

"Yes…." she said crying

 _After that they called the police_

* * *

Now back to kai and aichi

Kai was walking with aichi on his back when aichi woke up

"Mmm…." aichi said as he woke up

"Have sweet dreams?" Kai asked the half awake aichi

"Huh...kai-kun..?" Aichi asked

 _One minute later when aichi was fully awake_

"Kai-kun you didn't have to carry me!" aichi immediately apologized after that

"I'm so sorry! I was heavy wasn't I?" aichi asked kai looked at him "what do you mean ?'' you're as light as my cushion" kai said astonished

"What?!" aichi said surprised as well he thought he was really heavy

"Oh well….kai-kun I had my sleep now it's your turn" aichi said

"No need I am fine" kai said yarning

"Hmmm….why don't we go to enter the forest and once we are there why don't you sleep and I keep guard?" Aichi asked smiling

"No need" kai said looking down he was sleepy but didn't want to admit it

 _After they reach a clearing in the forest and set up a campfire aichi sits down on a log and says_

"Kai-kun you could always sleep here." aichi said smiling pointing at his lap."kai immediately blushed after that but aggered to do it

As soon as put his heat on his lover's lap he fell asleep

"Honestly.." aichi said shuffling through kai's hair

In the sendou house

* * *

"Miss did you and your son have a fight? A police officer asked

"No…."shizuka said the police looking at emi and everyone else as they shook their heads

"It looks like your son has runaway..…"A police officer said as emi and shizuka were shocked

"W-why would he do that ?" shizuka asked

"The reasons are still unknown.." he said

"Mom can I let everyone at card capital know…?" emi asked very sad

"Yes...they deserve to know…" shizuka said crying

"Ok…" emi said also crying

* * *

 _After emi reached card capital everyone immediately noticed that something was wrong_

"Emi what wrong ?" misaki asked as the others looked her

"Aichi he...he…." emi said hesitantly

"What happened to onii-san?"kamui asked seriously

"He...he ran away….:"emi said with tears in her eyes

"What!?" they all exclaimed

"Really"mwa said standing up

"Yes…."emi said with tears

"We have to find him!" misaki shouted standing up

"The police are already on it…"emi said

"Oh….well is there any way we can help?"naoki said worriedly

"...Currently not…."emi said

"Is Ms sendou ok?"korin asked

"...no..not really she's crying.."emi said also crying

"Ms emi are you ok?"kaimui asked worried about emi

"...No…." Emi said

"Ms Emi…"kamiu said as emi hugged him for comfort and he hugged her back and in about 10 minutes she fell asleep in his arms

"Should we head over?" korin asked worried for shizuka

"No she need some time…" misaki answered

"Can I go tell kai about this?" miwa asked

"No…you need permission form emi first" misaki said

"You can…" emi said waking up

"Miss emi you're awake?"kamui asked

"Yes.." emi said sitting up

"Ok...so I will go tell kai about this…"miwa said running out the door

 _After some running miwa reached kai's apartment and unlocked it with the spare key kai gave him when they were young._

"Kai Bad news!"miwa said bursting in

"Huh…."miwa looked around and said "where is he?..." after some looking around he found a note "what's this?.." miwa said opening the note and it read

 _Dear whoever is reading this…_

 _I bet you're reading this Miwa…well let me get straight to the point then…..me and aichi are running away and me,aichi and everyone else might never meet again….sorry for abandoning you like that but...with the sticky personality you have I bet you will find someone better for a 'best friend' then me….-Kai_

"That guy…."miwa said with tears in his eyes

"Gotta take this to the police..as much as it hurts I have to find you and aichi.."miwa said running to card capital

"Guys…"miwa said as he burst in card capital crying heavily and carrying the note that kai left him

"Miwa? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"misaki said worried

"Kai…..he left!"miwa exclaimed

"What?!"everyone said

To be continued….

* * *

hi minna-san hope you liked this chapter it took me a while to finsh this but here it is...


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously?! kai too?!" kamui said

"Yes...and he left this note.. " Miwa said crying heavily

"Let me see! There might be clue to onii-sans disappearance" kamui said taking the note and reading it loudly (You guys already know what the note says so...I am not repeating sorry I am lazy.)

"No way...aichi went with him…" emi said as her tears drop out "why would he do that…?'

"We should probably give this to the police…" miwa said

"Yeah…"kamui said wiping his tears and emi fell on the floor

"Miss Emi! "Kamui said

"Shin! "Misaki called shin as he came down

"Yes misaki? "Shin asked as he looked at emi "what happened to her?! Shin asked worried

"We need you check on her…"misaki said

"Ok.."shin said checking her

 _After checking_

"Well? How is she?! "kamui asked worried for his 'crush'

"Calm down, she just fainted from over-stress" shin calmed him down

"Ok…" misaki said

"Hey…" miwa said coming in

"Hey miwa…" misaki said looking at him "did you give it? "

"Yeah.." miwa said looking away

With kai and aichi

"Kai-kun I am gonna go fishing in the nearby pond !" aichi said waving and then leaving

"'Kay! " Kai said said

 _After some time aichi came back and saw note that said I am going hunting for food and you start cooking the fish you caught -kai_

"Alrighty then let's start cooking !" aichi said to himself

 _After some time kai came wall injured…_

"Kai-kun !? what happened to you !?" aichi said running over to kai

"aichi….I was attacked by a bear.." kai said weakly

"Why didn't you runaway !?" aichi asked

"...if I did run it might have come after you…" kai said smiling

"But you got hurt so badly…" aichi said feeling guilty

"If it's for yo-" before kai could finish he coughed up a lot of blood

"Kai-kun !" aichi said

' _I have to use it…'_ aichi thought

"Heal kai." aichi said as kai wound's began glowing

"What are you s-" kai was cut off by feeling his wound closing after 1 minute kai was completely healed.

"You have some explaining to do." kai said sitting

"Can I do it later ?" aichi said

"Nope…." kai said

"Well you see….

 _Flashback_

 _Aichi was fishing in a river until a sudden light came_

" _Huh !?" aichi said as he saw the light_

 _Suddenly he saw a similar figure...it was blaster blade !_

" _Hello my vanguard." blaster blade said_

" _Blaster blade is that you !?" aichi said still surprised_

" _Yes."he said_

" _What are y-"before aichi could finish blaster blade cut him off_

" _Please let me explain."he said_

" _Ok…."aichi said calming down_

" _Well….to start cray is being invaded by another clan its called Siren wing clan and cray is in need of help...we had to choose only one person to contribute our power with and we choose you...you with have to find a special mate and normal mates and save cray and your world as you know it affects both of our worlds."blaster blade said_

" _Why me…?"aichi asked still trying to grasp what he said_

" _Because in this world everyone treated us as complete card with no life….you were the only one who treated us exactly family."blaster blade said with a smile_

" _What is this power that I will have…?":aichi asked still surprised_

" _All of crays power."he answered_

" _What….?"he asked confused_

" _You will have control over every power available….however as you gather mates your power will be divided….one power will always belong to you and only you.."blaster blade said_

" _Ok...so can I tell kai-kun about this ?"aichi asked with a serious face_

" _yes… after all he is your lover."blaster blade said disappearing abit_

" _Blaster blade your disappearing !"aichi said_

" _oh…..I guess it's time.."blaster blade said looking at his hand which is slowly disappearing "see you soon my vangaurd…."he said completely disappearing_

" _NOOO BLASTER BLADE !"Aichi said reaching out a hand but he was too late_

 _Flashback end_

"Wow…."kai said still trying to process what aichi said

"It's true…"aichi said trying to stand but failing resulting in falling down luckily kai caught him

"Aichi…..you need some rest."kai said carrying aichi

"no...I still have to cook the rest of fish…"aichi said

"I'll do it."kai said putting him down

"I can still work...:"aichi trying to sit up but kai pushing him lightly back

"Oh no you don't."kai said making him lay down

"...but-"aichi couldn't finish kai cut him

"No buts !"kai said shushing him

"...fine…"aichi said as closed his eyes and fell a sleep

"Not tired huh ?"kai said smirking

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey minna-san...sorry there isn't enought emotion in my fanfictions truth is in real life I am emotionless so I don't really know how to show emotions sorry...Oh and if there are any spelling mistakes please point them out...other that that hope you enjoyed the chapter bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was pretty late in the afternoon everyone left even Shin for some meeting but except for Miwa and was sleeping he looked like he was having a nightmare so Misaki closed the shop temporarily and went to Miwa in an attempt to wake him up from his nightmare.  
"Miwa wake up."Misaki said slightly shaking him but he wouldn't...then suddenly he started crying in his sleep.

"Miwa!?"Misaki said worried.

"No….Kai...Aichi why…?"Miwa said with another tear falling down his cheeks while still asleep.

"Miwa…"Misaki said as he slowly woke up  
"H-huh nee-chan..?"Miwa said still half asleep

"Miwa…."Misaki said her bangs were covering her eyes

"Nee-chan wha-"before Miwa could finish his sentence Misaki hugged him

"You miss him...don't you?"Misaki asked Miwa's eyes immediately turned dull "You don't have to hide it...no one is here you can cry as much as you want...just know that I am here by your side…"

Miwa was quiet for a moment before he burst into tears again and again repeating "Why did he have to leave?!"

"It's ok…"Misaki said patting his head

"Waaa!."Miwa said still crying a lot

Miwa cried for a while but soon fell asleep in Misaki's lap, Misaki ruffled though his smooth hair when shin came.

"Misaki I'm ho-WHAT THE HELL IS MIWA DOING SLEEPING YOUR LAP?!"Shin shouted activating his overprotective uncle mode luckily Misaki covered Miwa's ears

"Hush it will you!"Misaki said shooting her uncle a glare

"Alright fine but seriously what the hell is he doing in your lap!?"Shin asked in a little bit more quieter tone

"Geez let me explain will you?"Misaki said as she started explaining

After explaining

"Ok about his parents?"Shin ased

"Your responsibility."Misaki said said

"awww…"Shin said phoning Miwa's parents

It has been 1 month since Kai and Aichi left...Miwa stayed at Misaki's place since he had nightmare and needed comfort and since he couldn't count on his parents because they both had to work Misaki and Miwa had grown a lot , Aichi and Kai ( **Auther's note: they were still in the forest.)** , Aichi found out how to make a special mate..It was a kiss...after Kai heard it he immediately kissed Aichi, Aichi was surprised at first but soon started to kiss back...it was a deep passionate kiss...after a while they both separated for breath looked at each other Kai gave a smirk while Aichi flushed they were being attacked by bear and a large at that.

"Kai-kun!"Aichi said as Kai was getting abushed while fighting it when Aichi thought " _No...no...no..."_

Kai looked at Aichi thinking " _Atleast I got to protect you.." and gave a smile_

"Come forth wind from the heavens, Windy!"Aichi blurted out as wind come from nowhere and Kai's eyes widen as the bear was blown away…

"Kai-kun are you ok?!"Aichi said begining ti heal Kai

"Aichi you didn't n-"before Kai could finsh his sentence

"done…"Aichi said

Aichi callsaped after healing Kai completely luckly Kai caught him

"Aichi I swear next time I will protcet you…"Kai said giving Aichi a kiss

To be continued…

 **Hello how is everyone doing this chapter was a little bit short due to a problem and well I am sick thats the problem well hope you had a good time reading this and a good day bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Miwa and the others have been searching non-stop but still had no sign of Kai and Aichi its like they never existed in the first place someone said that two people went into the forest but sadly when the police investigated the forest there were no signs of them whatsoever and after that they kept searching and searching but they never found the two but like in the blink of an eye 7 years just passed by but Miwa and the other never gave up in the search of their friends..Miwa had become a doctor and was married to Misaki who was still the manager of Card Capital and has a daughter called Mikura Miwa his clinic was close to Kamui who is married to Emi, Shin, Ren and Asaka who were also married...suddenly one day Miwa was working in his office when a couple entered.

"Come in."Miwa doing some paperwork when he heard the door knook

Two people came in as Miwa turned around to see two brown and blue haired boys

"What's the problem?"Miwa asked after a bit of silence

"We need you to bandage her"the brown haired boy said

"Ok I'll bandage her."

After checking.

"She's ok...but where did she get these scratches?"Miwa asked while bandaging her

"Oh um..our cat scratched her…"The brown haired boy said

"May I ask what's your names?"Miwa said

"My name is Toshiki Kai."

"And my name is Aichi Kai."

"N-no way.."Miwa said as tears filled his eyes

"W-what's the matter?!"Aichi asked out of concern

"You don't recognise me…"Miwa said with tears still coming out

"Huh.."Aichi said confused before gaping covering his mouth

"M-m-miwa?!"Kai said shocked

"Yep the best friend you left behind…"Miwa was crying really hard at this point

"Miwa-kun…"Aichi said sadly

"Crap if this is Miwa then we have to run!"Kai said picking up Aichi bridal style and running to the door.

"Oh no you don't you owe us an explanation!"Miwa said before calling the others and saying 'I need you outside the clinic now I'll explain later!' somehow the one he was talking to understood.

While on the outside gasps were heard

"N-no way onii-san…?"Kamui asked surprised as hell

"Shit now what do we do?!"Kai asked in slight panic

"What sh-"Before Aichi could finish his sentence some body hit them from behind first Kai fainted then Aichi

Three hours later they finally woke up

"What the hell?"Kai said before looking around and spotting the unconscious Aichi "Hey AI you alright?"

After that Aichi woke up

"Huh...where is this?"Aichi asked weakly

"I see your finally awake."A familiar voice said

"huh?!"Kai and Aichi gaped in surprise seeing Misaki, Emi, Miwa, Kamui, Ren, Asaka sending cold glares at them

"Why?"Misaki asked sending a cold glare almost colder then the past Kai

"huh?"Aichi asked in confusion

"Why the hell did you leave?!"Miwa finally spoke

"Calm down we-"Before Kai could finish his sentence something or rather _someone_ broke into the room cracking a wall

"What the hell?!"Misaki said turning around

When they all turn around they see someone with red marks on their cheeks but not like the Link Joker.

"Ai we have to do it…"Kai said

"Right, get ready Toshi-kun."Aichi said cutting his rope with his wind blade and Kai with his fire blade.

"How the heck did i-"before Miwa could finish his sentence that guy attacked him and Kai blocked it.

"Ai now!"Kai said holding the enemy back.

"Come forth wind from the heavens, Windy!"Aichi said as wind moved at rapid speed towards Kai and the guy luckily Kai moved just before it the guy

"Ok now will someone explain to what the hell is going on?!"Miwa sked

"Calm down you i do-"Before Kai could finish his sentence his arm was shot by some they all turned back to see and they saw….the guy! He was still alive somehow

"I'm not done…!"The guy said

"Toshi-kun are you ok!?"Aichi running to Kai

"I'm alright..what do we now?"Kai said wondering

"We have to do an unison raid…"Aichi said

"Do we have to….?"Kai said

"yes…"Aichi got up holding Kai's other arm and closed his eyes Kai did the samthing making the others more confused than they already were Kai and Aichi started chanting something a minute later a powerful wind came then fire with wind as its supporter and burned the man

"Ok you two have a hell of a lot to explain!"Kamui said

"Right first of all we're exhausted give us a place to sit."Kai said as he noticed that Aichi was unable to stand

"Sit there."Miwa pointed at a place before Aichi could go there I whispered something to his ears to which he nodded

"As both them sat down Aichi put his head down and fell asleep instantly

"Ok let's get this over with…firstly this wasn't the reason we left we had discovered it AFTER we left...as for how we discovered it well in brief I got hurt while hunting in the forest and Aichi healed and believe me I was just as surprised as..and now for why the void is back in another form and since Aichi was the one who defeated it the last time he has to do it again but this time we might be able to defeat it for eternity well.. As for what mate means there are two types of mates mate **:** It means special partner like your lover or husband **:** You can only have one special mate while you can have a few mates but only if their not blood-related….and that should explain everything."Kai trying to remember if he had forgotten anything.

To be continued.


End file.
